The Thingummywut
Requirements *An Apprenticeship in Wizardry *Wolf Whistle *Must have completed at least one dungeon in Dungeoneering *Must have entered the wilderness at least once *Must have 10 kills on the wildstalker hat |items = |kills = }} Starting out Talk to Traiborn in his room in the wizard tower T: 'Ello young Thingummywut. The player has the what's a Thingummywut option, choose it. P: What's a Thingummywut? T: Would you like to see one? I do believe I have managed to find the place they come from, meet me at the entrance to the attic P: Erm okay..... Go to the top of the tower with the room that has the attic portal in it and talk to Traiborn T: Through my lengthy study of this room, I have determined that this room and the actual attic itself are in the same dimension as the Thingummywuts P: Really? T: Oh yes, but these walls are to thick for me to blast through with my magic, I have waited for an adventurer like you to come to me, who had enough smithing skill to create a diamond drill P: What's a drill? T: An item that I invented that will spin around fast enough to bore through rock, if they have significant magical energy to power them P: What will I need to make one? T: You will need six iron bars and a diamond drill bit P: How do I make a drill bit? T: Here, I'll give you some instructions, just follow the schematic and you'll do just fine, here have some for the shaft too He will give you a drill bit schematic and a drill shaft schematic T: Hurry up and bring me a drill! The drill Once you have six iron bars (it does not matter how you obtain them) use them on the furnace again to create six melted iron, then use them on an anvil while you have the shaft schematic in your inventory to create a drill shaft. Once you have done that use a chisel on a diamond while you have the drill bit schematic in your inventory to create a diamond drill bit, then use the drill bit on the shaft to create a diamond drill (0). Once this is done take it back to Traiborn. P: I made you a drill T: Lets see it T: Very well done, it's perfect, here let me cast the enchantment Once this is done there will be a cutscene which shows the wall outside smashing apart and you and Traiborn stepping through it into a green world, you will unlock the music track Distorted Land. The Distortion plane After this happens a creature will step up to you C: What business have you in the Distortion plane? T: Is that what this place is called, I was thinking it would just be called the Thingummywut dimension C: You did not answer my question old man, one day this wall just appeared in the middle of our realm, the Telmar have guarded it ever since, in anticipation of something like this happening T: We seek a Thingummywut TM: WHAT? You seek the great destroyer? P: Yes we do T: Yes, we wish to capture one and prove it's existence to our fellow humans TM: Hahahahaha! TM: You amuse me old man, none can capture the devastators if they are not Telmar! P: There is a first time for everything TM: Hahahahaha! Your bravery amuses me human, I am Fastaal, the chieftain of the Telmar, you have won my respect P: I am Player and this is Traiborn F: Well Player if you wish to capture a Krissk, I suggest you speak to Matera the huntress P: Krissk? F: It is the true name of the creatures you call Thingummywuts P: Oh I see, where can I find Matera? F: She is just west of here a way, look for the heads of animal heads stuck on spears P: Thank you Travel EAST until you find a house surrounded by spears with animal heads stuck on them, a cutscene will start when you get within five squares of the door. (Traiborn will be following you) Voice: What do you want humans? P: We seek a teacher V: Why do you need a teacher? P: We seek a way to defeat and capture a Krissk V: Then you have come to the right place A female Telmar will drop down in front of you TW: I am Matera the huntress P: I thought so, we were sent by your chief to find you M: The first thing you need to fight a Krissk is a Celestial weapon, meet me in the quarry to the south of here. A Celestial weapon Walk NORTH until you reach a dip in the ground, talk to Matera M: To mine Celestial Ore you need a special Telmar pickaxe She hands you a pickaxe M: Go and mine ten Celestial Ores Mine ten Celestial Ores and go back to Matera M: Good next you need to smelt them into bars in a Telmarian Morkar Forge, there is one in my house, I will meet you there Go back to Matera's house and use her Telmarian Morkar Forge to smelt five Celestial bars then talk to Matera M: Good, now smith yourself a Celestial Greatsword on my anvils, you'll need this She hands you a Telmar Hammer Smith yourself a Celestial Greatsword and talk to Matera A Brightwood Bow M: Before you can use a sword on a Krissk, you will need to attract his attention with some celestial arrows, I have the arrows here for you but you will need to craft a Brightwood Bow as it is the only thing strong enough to hold them, cut yourself down a Brightwood Tree and whittle it into a bow, here have this knife She hands you a knife Go and cut down a Brightwood tree and fletch a Brightwood Bow (u) then go back to Matera M: To string a Brightwood bow you will need some Aracha string, kill the Aracha in my basement to get some, you will need your greatsword. Go down into the basement and kill the Aracha. Pick up the Aracha string and use it on your bow. Go back to Matera M: Good here are your arrows Celestial Armour M: In order to actually survive a Krissk you will need to wear Celestial Armour, make fourteen Celestial bars and smith yourself a Celestial platebody, a Celestial full helm, a pair of Celestial gloves, a pair of Celestial boots and a pair of Celestial platelegs. Smith yourself the items and go back to Matera M: Good, you are ready to fight a Krissk, however bring five Brightwood logs with you, to scare the beast, they hate brightwood fire. Also you will need the Telmar Spellbook as the Krissk is amune to other magicks. Go and cut yourself five Brightwood logs and return to Matera M: I will have to accompany you so that you can prove to Fastaal that you have my permission The devastation As you return to Fastaal there will be a cutscene. Everything is smashed to pieces and Fastaal lies against the wall, the hole next to him is considerably larger. M: Fastaal, what happened? F: A Krissk came and laid waste to our camp, I'm sorry Player but it has escaped into your world T: Holy Saradomin, what have we done Player, come on You and Traiborn will both run through the hole and Matera will turn to Fastall M: I am going with them, they cannot track the beast alone F: Take a homing beacon with you, when you have found the beast, activate it and I will send ten hunters to you M: Thank you Fastaal Matera will run off after you Hunting the Thingummywut Go down to the bottom floor of the tower (not the basement) and you will find bones littered everywhere and the front of the tower is smashed open P: What happened? M: The Krissk happened, we can track it's scent if we can pick it up from these bones. Right click the bones on the ground and choose scent, a green trail will lead you off, follow it until you get to Lumbridge once again there will be bones every where, before you scent them talk to Nastroth. N: It was impossible to kill! P: The Thingummywut? N: Yes, it butchered our warriors, the poor guardsmen! P: Would you like to help us avenge them? N: Yes, I will come with you Nastroth will now join the three of you. Scent some more bones and follow the trail until you reach Falador, at the (broken) front gate will be Sir Vyvin, talk to him SV: I will kill it, I swear I will kill it! P: We are following "it" would you like to join us SV: Of course, it will pay with it's life for slaughtering my fellows Vyvin will join the four of you. Scent the bones and follow the trail until you reach Gunnarsgrunn/Barbarian Village, on the Varrock side will be Gunthor, talk to him. G: You need not say anything adventurer, I am with you to the death, no-one harms my people! Gunthor will now join the five of you. Scent the bones and follow the trail until you get to the center of Varrock, notice the destruction along the way. Half submerged in the fountain will be Captain Rovin talk to him. CR: It took the king! P: It did? CR: Yes, it carried him off to who knows where P: Come with us and find out Rovin will join the six of you. Scent some bones and follow the trail until you get to edgeville, Mandrith will be looking through a hole in the Wilderness wall, talk to him Man: How could one creature do this? Mat: The Krissk is not known as the devastator for nothing, come with us and you may defeat the strongest monster that the world has ever seen Man: I shall Mandrith will now join the six of you. Scent some bones and follow the trail until you reach Daemonheim (The entire wilderness will be a quest area so you will be safe from PKers), all of the Daemonheim warriors will be at the castle, along with all of the Fremennik from Relleka. Talk to Thok T: All us warriors puny compared to that beast, even Thok, but Thok the only one who fit to follow it. If Thok go with other puny warriors maybe he stands a chance? P: Only one way to find out T: Thok go with you Thok will now join the seven of you, bringing your total up to nine. When you enter the castle, you will not need to bank all of your things as there is a gaping hole in the floor, enter it. Once you enter there will be an easy dungeon, once you complete it there will be a ladder leading to the surface. Boss battle You will come out somewhere in the wilderness with the Thingummywut a short way away from you, there will be a cutscene. Mat: The Krissk Man: Yes, let us destroy it Thok: Thok agree with no so puny warrior G: Yes, let it pay SV: Aye, with it's life N: It must die CR: Where is the king? P: There! CR: He is unharmed, but the beast must still die! Trai: What's all this talk of killing, we came to capture the beast so that we can study it! SV: No, our fellows must be avenged! Mat: Look we can argue about what to do with it after we defeat it, me and Player will attract it's attention with arrows, the rest of you be ready to fight. You'll all need one of these She hands everyone a Celestial greatsword except Traiborn who she gives a Telmar spellbook Mat: Ready Player? P: Ready as I'll ever be The cutscene will end and you will automatically start shooting at it, once your arrows are spent the Thingummywut will start attacking you and ten Telmar hunters will appear. The Thingummywut is level 500, making it the strongest monster on the game. Once you defeat it you will set your fires up and it will stumble backwards... Right into a cage! Finishing A cutscene will play The Thingummywut stumbles backwards into a cage Trai: Gotcha! The cage will disappear Mat: What just happened? Trai: Very simple, when I figured out that you weren't going to let me capture it, I conjured a cage behind it and teleported it off to my wardrobe Man: You had no right to do that! G: Yes, it should have died for the Fremennik losses Thok: Thok agree with puny chieftain SV: And so do I CR: Me too Mat: Well I for one think it was a good thing All: WHAT? Mat: It was Traiborn's project to catch the Krissk and as such, it was his to do with as he pleased King Roahld gets up KR: I'm just glad that it is gone N: As am I, thank you for letting me help adventurer but I must return to Lumbridge, here take my bow as a reward for your bravery and skill Nastroth teleports off Man: And I must return to Edgeville, take my sword, it has slain many beasts and will slay many more in your hands than it will in mine, farewell Mandrith teleports off G: Haakon was killed when the creature attacked our village and he has no heir, you are as good as any successor to his blade, here take it Gunthor hands you the sword and walks off SV: I must leave too, farewell Vyvin teleports off Thok: Thok leave too, bye bye adventurer, maybe you not so puny after all Thok walks off KR: And Rovin and I shall return to Varrock, take this sword, it is a weapon used by the Varrock guards, bestowing it upon one who is not a guard is a great honour, use it well. Rovin and Roahld teleport off M: Well me and the hunters shall leave too, feel free to visit the Distortion Plane any time Matera and the ten hunters teleport off T: Lets get out of here shall we? You both teleport off and arrive next to the hole in the wall which has now been replaced by a huge door. Congratulations! quest complete You are awarded *5 quest points *Access to the Distortion Plane *Ability to craft Celestial equipment *Ability to fletch Brightwood equipment *Ability to craft Thingummywut leather, Morkar leather and Hamas leather armour *Mandrith's sword *Nastrosth's bow *Haakon's sword *Sword of Varrock *Ability to earn rep from certain Telmar for completing certain tasks/quests